


Incorrect Quotes

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt
Genre: Incorrect Quotes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: As the title says.
Kudos: 5





	1. 1

Jacqueline: Thank you Kimmy for driving me through this low income neighborhood.  
Kimmy: No prob, Mrs Voorhees.  
Jacqueline: ONE PERCENT, REPRESENT! *attempts to splash her coffee on Lilian, but the window was rolled up; so it splashes back on her* AHHHHHHH!


	2. 2

Kimmy: We could play tag. It'll be fun!

Titus: Oh Kimmy. So naïve. Don't you know that anything fun costs over eight dollars?


End file.
